


Desperate.

by nostalgiclester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blowjobs, Masturbation, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgiclester/pseuds/nostalgiclester
Summary: On tour, Dan has to find a way to squeeze his me-time to a minimum.





	Desperate.

**Author's Note:**

> yo it's ya boy nicki follow me on tumblr @nostalgic--lester if you wanna <3

There were many reasons to why Dan shouldn’t be doing this. 

He wasn’t alone outside of the small cubicle of the toilet. He didn’t have much time, he was already too tired and had to save the energy for the show he and Phil will do in less than an hour. 

But here he was, pathetically hard. 

And now his fingers were wrapped around his dick. 

Every single rational thought in his mind told him he should stop. He’s not a teen anymore, he can wait and tug one out when people wouldn’t be waiting for him to go on a stage, to goof around with his best friend. 

Still, every single rational thought was gone as his hips bucked up to his hand, trying and hold in every sound he was used to making in the privacy of his room. 

If he couldn’t control himself enough to stop it, Dan had to at least try and not make a fuss. It was normal. He was stressed and tired and so goddamn horny- he deserved to have a bit of alone time. 

Dan bit his lip as he got into a rhythm, his hand moving along with his hips, eyes shut as he imagined he was anywhere but a public bathroom in Russia.

He thought about the last time his dick got any attention- two weeks ago, when he and Phil had the night off, and Phil decided to make sure they both fucked around enough to make it last. 

And it worked. It lasted fourteen days, and looking at their schedule, completely full… There was no way Dan’d survive that. 

His mind clung to that night, when Phil’s lips were wrapped around him, right where Dan’s fingers were right now. That image, of Phil on his knees for Dan, taking his time because then, it felt like they had all the time in the world. 

His hand copied Phil’s rhythm, nice and slow. 

It’d never be as good as having Phil, but Dan was desperate. 

Dan’s mind found itself altering that night a little. His fingers were grabbing Phil’s hair, pushing him towards his cock. He was so, so close. 

Dan placed his other hand on the wall as he lost his rhythm, fucking his hand sporadically, eyes shut tightly as the pool in his stomach let go. 

His eyes opened once he calmed down, and he looked at the floor, now stained. His hand was still wrapped around his dick, pressing at the tip. 

Dan felt as if toilet paper was the best utility the world could offer as he cleaned himself and the floor off, ready to go out once more. 

“You could’ve asked, you know.” Phil’s voice called from the other side. Dan opened the door, sucking his lips in as he looked at Phil. That fucker. 

Dan didn’t say a thing as he smacked Phil’s arm, shaking his head. “Let’s go and give the people what we want, Phil.”


End file.
